The New Ham Girl on the Block
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: The Ham Hams welcome a new face into their Club House, and her name is Garnet !


The New Ham-Girl on the Block  
(AKA—Greetings, Garnet !)  
  
Note: Yes, as you thought, another Hamtaro fic. A young girl from Sweden named Crystal has moved in, and she has a Hamster of her own named Garnet. Garnet wears two maroon barrettes in her fur, and a star-shaped pendant that holds her birthstone, appropriately a garnet of course.  
  
Chapter 1—Introducing, Garnet !  
  
Garnet was butterscotch and white in color. Her fur looked like a cowl covering her eyes and forming a "V" on her back. She also had a cute heart-shaped mark on her rump on the left side of her body. Two barrettes, maroon in color, kept her fur back to the right side of her head, and matched impeccably with the small pendant her mistress had given to her. Crystal loved Garnet very much and treated her like a human being rather than just a pet. Garnet was one of Crystal's comforts being so far away from home. At times, both of them became a little homesick for Sweden, but they had many things to remind them of the beauty and grandeur of the Swiss Alps.  
  
Crystal had just started attending a Japanese school. Uniforms were customary where she had attended, so wearing a sailor uniform wasn't too different from what she was used to. It was Crystal's first day, but she wasn't anxious or nervous. She was very outgoing and made new friends instantly. As for Garnet, she was pondering about what her dear mistress was learning while she was in school. She also was curious about what the outside world was like. In Sweden, she had often escaped from her cage while Crystal was in school, learning. She would roam through the forested area near their house, making friends with fellow animals all around. She had never seen another hamster though, but even so, that didn't sadden her. She was full of vim and vigor, effervescent and full of life and spirit toward everything in life. Her adventurous spirit coaxed her to wriggle free of her pen and start exploring on her own. Perhaps she would be able to meet new friends in this strange, but charming land called Japan.  
  
Garnet walked until she came upon a quaint tree that had a rather large amusement park outside of it. Curious, she walked up to the door and peered through the window. There were hamsters inside having a good time, singing, dancing, reading, building, and other interesting activities. Leaning into the door, she accidentally opened it. Frightened half of the hamsters hid. "Oh, come on, guys ! It's just another hamster !", Hamtaro said, coming over to help her up. "Why thank you. My goodness ! I've never seen so many hamsters in one place !", Garnet said, astonished. "We're the Ham-Hams. I'll introduce you. I'm Maxwell. This is Hamtaro. Of course, there is our fearless leader Boss. There's Stan and Sandy. They're siblings. And of course Pashmina and Penelope, they're like sisters. This is Howdy, that's Dexter, Oxnard, Cappy, Pepper, Jingle, Bijou, and the sleepy fellow up in bed is Snoozer. Pleased to make your acquaintance.", Maxwell said, bowing politely. "It's so nice to meet all of you. I'm Garnet and I'm from Sweden.", Garnet said, in her lovely and enchanting accent. "Tres magnifique ! I am from France, Garnet. Maybe you could tell us about Sweden !", Bijou said, her eyes glimmering. "I would be happy to tell you, Bijou. In fact, you are all welcome to listen to my story, if you wish.", Garnet said, invitingly. Garnet began telling her enthralling and fascinating story while the Ham-Hams hung on every word attentively. It was at that moment that Garnet had become an official member of the Ham-Ham Club.  
  
Chapter 2—Mountain Climbing  
  
Hamtaro had been so inspired by Garnet's story that he wanted to try mountain climbing. In her homeland, Garnet had climbed "mountains" many times. She cautioned her friends to wear warm clothing, and to climb in groups of 2 just to be on the safe side. Making all the preparations for the adventure ahead, everyone had combined into twos and set out by Garnet's lead to enjoy a day of hiking and climbing.  
  
Garnet was following her sense of direction, which was always uncanny, even in an unknown atmosphere. She had found a perfect mountain for climbing. Oxnard was a little frightened of heights, but with Pepper by his side, the fear subsided quickly. The climb was breathtaking and exhausting. Yet, all of the Ham-Hams had reached the top of the hill. From this view, they could see a field of flowers below. "It looks like a patchwork quilt !", Maxwell said, gasping. "It's like, so totally incredible !", Sandy said, nuzzling Maxwell's cheek. The two blushed in unison. Garnet chuckled and stretched her arms. "Hey, the sun is setting. We should all be getting home. Our owners will be concerned.", Cappy said, with a hint of worry in his voice. "Not a problem. Going down is the easiest part.", Garnet said, zipping down on her rope back to the ground. Keeping up, the other Ham-Hams followed her. "That was a humdinger of a time ! I had never climbed a mountain until now !", Howdy said, guffawing heartily. Dexter smirked and thought of a condescending retort to that, but just before he could say anything, Boss had interjected. "It's been a magnificent day, and we have enjoyed meeting you. Come back soon to see us anytime you like !", he said, raising a fist to the sky triumphantly. "I will, Boss ! I've had a wonderful time. But, like Cappy said, I have to be going or my owner will start worrying about me.", Garnet answered. After saying her good-byes, she ventured home wondering what excitement awaited her in the days to come.  
  
Epilogue  
  
When Crystal had returned to her room, Garnet was already fast asleep in her tiny bed. "Oh, she's all tuckered out. I'd better not disturb her.", Crystal whispered, creeping into her bedroom and softly jumping into bed. She snuggled under the covers, said her prayers, and went to bed. Both hamster and owner dreamt of the adventures they would face the coming days and the friends they would make. This new land was different than home, but it had already become comfortable to the two friends, rodent and human. Someday, they would vacation in their homeland again. But, Japan would always be a second home. The people were friendly, congenial, and hospitable. Besides, the customs and the traditions were fascinating and would always be so to Crystal, her family and her fuzzy friend, Garnet.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt August 15, 2002 


End file.
